Lessons
by Ninja
Summary: When threats are carried out, theres a price to pay. Elayne, Aviendha, Min, Faile, and Tuon have pushed a little too far, and they're going to be taught a thing or two. Chapter 3 posted. Tuons home coming .
1. Introduction

Greetings readers,

First and foremost, The Wheel of time Series and all characters therein is the property of Robert Jordan, this is for fun not profit. This Fic contains lord knows how many spoilers up to book 11, Knife of Dreams, you've been warned.

Still with me? Good.

It's been a deathly long time since I've written a new fic, let alone post one, with my decision to re-write my older NGE fic, it has been pushed back further again, but I felt I needed to do something different to make sure my brain didn't implode.

This little fic will be the first in the series of fics which were Bourne of me sitting with a few friends asking the question, "Wouldn't it be funny if..." in the Wheel of Time world; and so is born these tales. This particular Story was conceived when I remembered Perrins' threat to send Faile to Mistress Luhhan for lessons on how to behave as a good wife should. This is where he carries out this threat, along with Rand and Mat too.

This is a side story in a semi-alternate-reality, because there's no real time for this to happen without causing the current plot to spontaneously combust, so take it as it is.

I ask you to be kind in your reviews, and all constructive criticism is welcome.

To quote the immortal words of Rick James:

Enjoy yourself.

It's a Celebration Bitches.


	2. Prolouge: Surprises

There was a pleasant wind blowing over the green where three women stood, all feeling a little awkward, and somewhat anxious. All women of different looks, though similar in a few regards, most noticeably of all, was their dark hair held in a single neat braid behind them.

Marin Al'Vere looked at the other two women, Alsbet Luhhan, the Blacksmiths wife, and Natti Cauthon, the horse traders, they looked back at the mayors wife with the same expectant, if not somewhat agitated expression, all held aloft with a good dose of nerves, each of them taking the time to straighten their plain woollen skirts that did not need it, to check their braid, within which a hair had not moved since they braided it earlier in the morning.

It was a peculiar thing to receive a letter in the Two-Rivers, more so to have three arrive at the same time. More surprising yet was the letters contents. All of which were nearly identical in nature, save for the one that Marin received. She softly re-read it to herself, for what would be the tenth time this morning.

_Dear Mistress Al'Vere,_

_I hope this message finds you well, and I do hope everyone else is also well in the Two rivers. First of all, I apologise in the manner of which I am contacting you, not in that of well wishes, but in askance. I have recently taken on a wife, her name is Elayne, and she is the love of my life. However her temperament proves to gain the better of her at times. You have always been like a mother to me, so I have made arrangements to have her sent to you, so that you may teach her how a good wife may act. I wish you luck with her, she can be quite… adamant, about her position, but I am sure you can teach her a measure of humility. I know you will do well with her._

_Well Wishes to all,_

_Rand Al'Thor_

_P.S. Elayne will most likely bring her sisters along with her in this, so I ask they not be left out either._

The letter from Rand was certainly a pleasant surprise, the request however, quite shocking. The fact he had a wife was a wonderful thing, and perhaps teaching her to adapt to Two Rivers ways would not be a bad thing. Tam took the news in his stride, and somewhat pleased of the development, though, he did seem disappointed Rand would not be returning as well. Alsbet was more than surprised about the Lady Faile being sent for the same teaching, apparently Perrin and she had a lengthy discussion on the matter, and they came to an agreement on her needing to learn more on how behave as a wife should; or so the content of Perrin's letter relayed, along with instructions to ignore her status, and remember that she should be treated as a girl without her hair in a braid. Most shocking of all was for Natti, to find her son doing well enough for himself to send home a wife, who had a maidservant no less! Quite surprising indeed.

However, this was only a beginning. From the North road from Watch hill came six horses and seven riders. The riders appeared all to be women, and it was to be expected in a way, from what Perrin had told them while he was home, Rands Wife, Elayne was a Lady, and servants were expected. Things however became quite clearer as they approached, and then, everything was not quite as clear as originally thought.

Upon one horse were two women, one was a very pretty young woman with hair like spun golden curls, her dress appeared to be made of fine silk, her skirts red, slashed with cream, and the bodice embroidered with roses, her face however was cast like ice as it became apparent her hands were tied to the pommel of her saddle, sitting Behind her was another woman, her hair a shade of red that reminded her of Rand, dressed in a white blouse, and a long brown skirt with a shawl around her shoulders, who appeared to be trying to contain her amusement over the situation.  
Flanking them to the left was a woman, a little older than the first two, but no less beautiful, with short dark brown curls, wearing pale rose coloured breeches and a coat, both embroidered, that appeared to be tightly fit. She also appeared to be grinning quite widely. To the right was a woman wearing wide yellow trousers, and a short red coat, her bright blonde hair woven into an intricate braid, a full quiver at her side, and bow in her hands was a strange enough sight as any other, her face was wary of her surroundings, but it too showed a slight grin whenever her eyes passed the first woman, whose hands were tied.

Behind them was a familiar horse, the Lady Faile herself, her deep blue riding dress was of a different cut than they had seen before, with her hair laid along her back, it was strange to see her leaning forward over the pommel of her saddle, until it was clear that her hands were bound around the horses neck using the reins, her face as pristine as still water, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Most surprisingly of all was the last pair of horses. Next to a horse being ridden by a tall woman with a full figure and bright yellow hair, upon a horse which was half black, half white, as if split by a razor, was a dark skinned, young woman, whose head was shaved completely bald, wearing a deep green skirt which appeared to have hundreds of tiny folds, her face; stern, her eyes; afire, tied over her saddle, her hands and feet bound on each side upon the stirrup.

It would appear that there were to be many more surprises to come.


	3. Chapter 1: Three Sisters

She tried to stop grinning, really she did, but it was difficult. Elayne always tried to put the best face on things, but now that was all but impossible, it was hard to put the best face on being tied to your own horse. Min simply shook her head and looked ahead at the three women standing further down the road ahead of them.

It was a strange set of circumstance that lead them here, she and Rand had returned to Caemlyn for a short stop. Elayne was busy with her duties, and Aviendha had found them first, Min knew that Rand wished to spend some time with her too, and she was more than willing to allow it. While they went for a walk she found Elayne busy with her chief clerk, and sat with her while she received her reports, and information. After what felt to be two hours of reports, they were finally able to find Rand and Aviendha seated on the floor of Elaynes' sitting room, talking. It was an emotional reunion, especially when Rand found out that Elayne was pregnant. The talk of names came up, and such things, and then later on, Elayne mentioned Rand staying.  
It turned for the worst. Rand simply said he could not, he had his own duty to attend to, and he can't abandon that, no matter what he wished. This time however, Elayne chose to be stubborn, and to try and talk him out of the nonsense of his words. Min knew where it was coming from; it was the same line of thought that would make Rand start to talk about his coming death. She shuddered slightly at the thought, it was unsettling how easily he had accepted it already, she knew even Aviendha felt a pang of sorrow for Rand. Eventually, the argument veered off course from that, and the next thing anyone knew...  
"Burn me Elayne, if you keep this up, I swear, I'll tie you to your own horse and have you sent to the Two Rivers to be taught how a real good wife is supposed to act." Rand said quite calmly, but his voice was edged with seriousness.  
"You wouldn't dare." Replied Elayne Icily.  
Then it happened quickly, Rand immediately took control of Saidin and shielded Elayne, swept her up into her arms and carried her out of the room, Min and Aviendha trailing after. Rand could be insufferably fast when he wanted to be, keeping ahead of them all the way to the stable where he had Elaynes' horse saddled and he sat her upon it, immediately lashing her hands to the pommel.  
"You can't do this Rand!" Min said as she reached him, placing her hands onto his arm, "It's..."  
"Insane?" Rand finished for her.  
Min blushed looked away, and Elayne looked directly at Aviendha.  
"Why are you letting him do this to me?" she demanded  
"You chose your battle first-sister, you must accept defeat when it's given to you." Aviendha wore a mysterious smile as she spoke, and said nothing more.  
Before much else could happen, a familiar woman with a long golden braid stepped into the stables, "What in the pit of doom is going on here?"  
Min gave a quick re-cap of events, and Birgitte gave Elayne a long gaze, and nodded, "Oh, she'll probably be safe there, but I'll keep an eye on her for you. I'll be back in a moment." And with that she turned and left, a moment later laughter could be heard coming from the halls. Elaynes' face would have made a glacier shudder, but it might as well have been a puff of fog for all the attention Rand paid.  
Rand finished tying Elaynes' Hands and turned, "Aviendha, will you shield Elayne until you reach the Two Rivers, and keep her there for me?"  
Aviendha looked at Rand and then Elayne for a moment "I will."  
Rand smiled, "Thank you, shade of my heart." and he softly touched two fingers to her cheek.  
Aviendha let out a soft shuddering breath and savoured the moment. Returning the gesture she then moved towards Elaynes' horse and climbed up behind her.  
Min simply shook her head, she knew what he was up to, he was trying to send them away again, only this time, he was winning. She wouldn't let Rand do such a thing to her, not by force, and not by coercion, not like the others. Or so she thought, until he looked at her and said quietly, "Min, will you go with them and keep them out of trouble?"  
"Of course I will wool-head, since you don't want to take responsibility yourself." She never was able to deny him what he asked of her, she hated that sometimes. Birgitte soon returned with her bow, and a full quiver, and they were on their way through a gateway into the Two Rivers.

Min simply shook her head again, "I'm so weak sometimes, burn him..." She tried to brood over her thoughts of him, but without fail they turned into thoughts of his gorgeous smile, and strong hands... She immediately cut off her thoughts and looked ahead, she didn't want to start blushing for no reason, and explaining why would be more than awkward if she kept going on with them. One of the women began to approach them, her hair was a dark brown, with a few greys showing through the braid, she looked like a kind woman, and there was something very familiar about her face, it however had a stern, yet calm look, almost analytical as it swept over them, the sort of look her aunts used to give her as if they could check when you last bathed, and the last three lies you spoke.

Marin walked towards the group of four women, and began to look them over, a part of her mind began listing off small details, working in the inn had given her such skills, but the first thing she came to mull over was that the woman carrying they bow was their guardian most likely. The second, and rather more prominent, detail was that these women were in no way sisters by blood. They certainly seemed comfortable with each other, and shared a few odd glances that obviously spoke volumes between them, their eyes are what spoke differently, all three had different sets of eyes. However, she had known many women in her time that would call their closest friend sister, and she had no reason to discourage these three from doing it, better they had someone to support them, it would make their time away from home easier. Though making them begin to feel the Two Rivers as home would be best. She affixed her sight onto the oldest woman, with her hair in a braid and asked, "I take it you were set to look after these young women?"  
Birgitte nodded, "Yes, I am."  
Marin gave her a sterner look, "Well, I don't know why you let them cause this such nonsense," indicating to Elaynes' tied hands, "but I would think you'd be more responsible than that."  
Birgitte was about to protest but she was cut off, "I'll take no excuses, I am simply making a point, I'll be teaching these young women how to behave, but light help me, if I need to, I'll have your hair un-braided so quickly you'll think you were twelve again."

Now, Birgitte was never one to care much for threats, but this woman was clearly set in her own mind, quite clearly serious, and having spent enough time with Nynaeve to learn some small customs of the Two Rivers she thought it best to simply nod, and smile wryly. It had been a long time since anyone had chastised her in such a manner however, and she did feel like she was a child again. A formidable woman this, most definitely worthy of Aemons blood.  
"Well, untie her and follow me, its getting late in the day, and I don't mean to spend it here." Marin said calmly as she began to lead the party towards the Inn.  
Aviendha reached around Elaynes' waist and untied her hands from the pommel, and Elayne finally spoke, "You can release me fully. I promise I won't do anything rash, and we'll discuss anything about... Travel, before hand." Aviendha paused for a moment and nodded, releasing the shield she wove around Elayne, she had no reason to mistrust her first-sister.  
Elayne reached for the source tentatively, and embraced it for only a moment, to re-assure herself it was there. She couldn't hold onto her calm for too long, her emotions were a mess, she had Rand Al'Thor to blame for that. Not only because of what he did to her, but because her pregnancy had been purely rife on her emotions, which were becoming harder to contain at times. Part of her began to cycle through her store of curses at Rands behaviour, but for the most part, she was excited, truly excited. She would actually get to see where Rand grew up, yes, it was a little childish, but perhaps learning more about this place would help her learn more about him. Oh she knew much, but Rand had so many ways of surprising her, perhaps her time here would give her something to surprise him with. She began to smile quite happily, as something just clicked; the familiar looking woman told Birgitte that she would be teaching them all. She began to giggle softly, Min and Aviendha shared a curious look, firstly at Elayne, then each other in synchronous behaviour, and then shrugged at the same time. Realising that they had mimicked each other so, they immediately snapped their heads back to the largest building in the Town to which they were headed.

It lay next to the bridge over the wide stream which divided the green, The building was made on a stone foundation which rose to fill the first floor, but the second was whitewashed wood which jutted over the lower floor all the way around. The red roof tiles gleamed brightly as the late afternoon sun reflected from it, smoke rose gently from only a few of the dozen chimneys. At the south end, stretched the remains of a larger stone foundation, which long in the past may have been part of the inn itself, within this small courtyard grew a great oak tree, its great trunk easily thirty paces around, and branches as thick as a person. It was the Winespring inn.

Two men took their horses, and helped them with their saddle bags. Marin had them lined up in fast order in the common room, which, at this time was empty. Her husband, Bran, would currently be busy checking the hay and oats for the horses, and a dozen other small detailswhich he busied himself with during the day. She began to look them all over in turn, Elayne seemed more relaxed now, and that was good, but as if her dress wasn't indication enough, she indeed carried herself like a lady. Marin let out a small sigh, and decided it would be best to take on the advice given to Alsbhet regarding Faile, in that she should ignore whatever status she may have, she nodded in her resolve and began.  
"Alright now, I don't intend to stand you here all day, there's plenty to be done before supper, and much more to do in the morning, I'll allow you tonight to rest because of your journey, but tomorrow will be when it all begins."  
Marin had had five daughters, four of which were now married, and her youngest, Egwene, currently in Tar Valon learning to channel, to become an Aes Sedai. She kept them all in line, and made sure they did as they were told, she was a little glad to have some helping hands around the Inn again, but she made no illusion to expect much from them, and she would make sure they paid attention, and learned quickly.  
"Now, tell me your names." Marin said gently, she wasn't a mean woman, but she did keep a stern eye on them, tying Elayne to her saddle was hardly something to get them into her good graces. She was focused on Elayne first, but another spoke first.  
"My name is Min." Marin fixed her attention onto Min, who then stepped back a little under her scrutiny, "Well, it's actually Elmindreda, but everyone calls me Min."  
Min finished her explanation with a tiny smile, there was that same look again, just like her Aunts.  
Marin gave a short nod, and turned her attention to the next young woman who simply said, "My name is Aviendha." This was shortly followed by, "and my name is Elayne." Marin simply smiled at her and nodded, she was aware of this from the start, but things were far more relaxed now. A short silence filled the air before Marin finally affixed her gaze upon the last woman, who appeared to be amused by something, until she looked back at Marins' face, she gave a start, and said, "My name is Birgitte Trahelion."  
She nodded, and replied, "And I am Marin Al'Vere, I'm not quite sure what manners you were taught where you came from, but you will call me Mistress Al'Vere as appropriate. The two women with me on the green were Mistress Luhhan, and Mistress Cauthon, there will be other names to learn, but that's not for now. Follow me, you'll each be staying in the rooms my daughters occupied before they all moved out, get your belongings and move now, I can't spend my time giving you girls a tour, I need to find you some proper dresses."  
"What's wrong with our clothes?" Spoke out Elayne.  
Marin fixed her with a flat stare, the kind to make even a stone look as if it were slow, "Child, your dress is lovely, and I am sure you have more, but if you intend to ruin such pretty skirts in dust and flour, you'll be cleaning them yourself. And don't get me started on what Min and Birgitte are wearing. Quite Frankly, Aviendha is the only one between you to be properly dressed in my eyes. Now hop to it I wont have you cluttering my common room with your presence, get along now move." With a shooing motion of her hands, she sent them on their way towards the rooms in the back of the Inn.

The rooms themselves were certainly cosy, and all shared a small private sitting room, after deciding who would take which, they all met in the sitting room to discuss the situation at hand.  
"This has certainly been an interesting day." Min commented, she smiled a little as she took one of the seats along the walls of the sitting room.  
"Interesting? Is that all you have to say!" Elayne demanded, "Rand has sent us all packing off here as if we were sacks of oats, and none of us, none of _you_, tried to stop him!"  
"We were not the ones who angered him Elayne." Aviendha tried to reason.  
"He toted me off to the stables for all the palace to see, and you say that it's my fault we're here?" Elayne was still mortified from the experience, she was in a half daze, being taken up into Rands arms as she was made her giddy, that she didn't even try to fend him off, light knows how many servants saw them.  
"Well, I for one think this is a fine thing, much harder for people to plant a knife in your back with you in a place most people have forgotten, including its ruler." Birgitte mentioned, much too smartly.  
Elayne was about to launch into another tirade, but she was cut off, "I told you before, I'd keep you from harm, but if you put yourself in the pickling jar, then you'll have to deal with it."  
"There is one good thing about this though." Min interrupted, all eyes switched to her,  
"What do you mean Min?" Queried Aviendha.  
"He hasn't left Camelyn, I thought for a moment he'd sent us away because he intended to do something dangerous, I think, he's relaxing a little." Min finished.  
Elayne however felt a great deal of hurt and anger, her emotions were acting on their own again, burn Rand for doing this to her. "Relaxing? burn him, I spend half the day in the palace worrying over him, bond or no, and I see him for the shortest time, and he does this to me, as if I didn't matter to him at all, well, burn him I say! I should Travel back there now and give him a piece of my mind!"

Before anything else could be said there was a quiet knock on the door, and everyone became still as it opened. A portly man, who has only a few wisps of grey hairs on his head entered, he nodded to them all, and said "Hello to you, my name is Brandelwyn, Brandelwyn Al'Vere, but people around here call me Bran."  
Each of the women said hello in turn and introduced themselves, when Elayne introduced herself lastly, he interrupted, "Ah, young Elayne, so good to meet you at last. Tam will be eager to see you too."  
She found herself a little bewildered and asked, "Will he?"  
He smiled widely. "Oh, but of course, he's been waiting to meet his sons wife ever since Marin received the letter from him. And your sisters of course, since you're all a family now I suppose."  
It was then any resignation Elayne had on the matter disappeared, the fact that rand labelled her his wife was enough to make her float on the spot, she turned to Aviendha who was almost as much pleased as she was, and Min who was grinning too. She cleared her throat a little and said with her best smile,  
"Thank you Master Al'Vere, and thank you for having us all here."  
"Oh think nothing of it, pleasure to have you, now, if you'll excuse me, I think Marin will want to have you all washed and changed before supper. Your pardon."  
And with a short bow, he was out the door quite nimbly, leaving the women once again to speak alone.

"Well, you certainly changed your tune quickly Elayne." Birgitte said wearing a most satisfied smirk.  
"I don't ever know what you mean Birgitte." With that Elayne took a seat.  
Aviendha shared a significant look with Elayne and Min, they knew what each other was thinking. Rand was certainly willing to discuss marriage if he would say one was his wife, which, by default of Aeil customs made them all his wife. If wanted to marry one, he had to accept all three, because, they were first-sisters, and no man could come between them. Oh, Min and she had never spoke the words to formally make them first-sisters, but denying it was pointless, and their shared bond to Rand was far more special than any marriage ceremony.

Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad, as it originally seemed...

To be continued


	4. Chapter 2: Wolf Bride

Born and bred in Saldea, she could fight as well as any man, dance them into the ground, speak in silent ways with a fan, and ride a horse in her sleep while tied to the pommel. Simply because she could do these things did not necessarily mean she would actually do them if they could be avoided at the best of times, and tied around the horses neck like a piece of ribbon was most definitely not the most dignified way to do it. 

Faile began to process out exactly what had happened, what she could have done wrong, where her control must have slipped, she was more than certain she had his temper well in hand, or did she? Temper perhaps was an understatement, rage, possibly, but something not quite as drastic. Oh there was certainly something there, if only she could find out what she had missed. It was hard to try and define where the argument began, possibly over Rand, more than a few of their arguments came from the man they call Dragon, but perhaps not this time.  
Her memory was scattered, her own anger clouding her thoughts, that shaggy haired brute, what right had he! What right? 'The moment I lay my hands on him, I'll flay him with words to make his ears light afire, and skin him alive. I should boil him in oil! I'll kiss him enough to make his heart stop...!' Her last thought was a violent snap back to the here and now. Tied over her horse like a sack of grain, and she was thinking of Perrin like a moon-eyed farm-girl. She needed focus. She closed her eyes and felt the wind and began to think back. The argument was lost to her beyond her own thoughts during his tirade.

It was no use, try as she might the argument was gone to her, and all she could remember was his last statement, the threat to send her here, the Two Rivers, to Mistress Luhhan to receive lessons on how a good-wife was supposed to act. She didn't like being threatened, and perhaps slapping him when he uttered that threat wasn't the best reaction. Nevertheless, it was his fault in as many ways as there were hairs on his head, and he will pay. If nothing else, this time apart would give her an opportunity to think of those ways, but, she had to make sure to placate Mistress Luhhan, the people of Emonds Field were kindly, but they've faced down Trollocs like children who were misbehaving, light knows being on their bad side was not something she wanted.  
So for now, she will do exactly what Perrin intended for her, the sooner it was over, the sooner she could get her hands on him. She sighed a little to herself, smiling slightly, it was certainly... enthralling for him to take command like that. Whisking her up, and carrying her off to the stables, her hands were still sore from beating on his back in an effort to make him stop. She knew it was futile, but she would never betray how much she enjoyed being handled like that to anyone, least of all to Perrin. She muttered a small curse, that man could addle her wits while miles away, she would need to teach him a few sharp lessons when she saw him next.

Her brooding was cut short as her horse can to a stop before Mistress Luhhan. She gave Faile a looking over suitable enough to judge a horses merit in as many ways as possible. For a moment, Faile thought she was going to have her teeth checked under the scrutiny.  
"Well dear," Mistress Luhhan finally said, "It's good to see you here again, though the manner is certainly not what I expected"  
This wasn't a good start, Mistress Luhhan always called her 'my lady', but now this was certainly different. Which meant that Mistress Luhhan knew exactly what this meant, her being tied to her horse that is, and this means things were going against her. She put on her best positive face.  
"Perrin had his mind set on sending me here, and well, he was most certain I wouldn't try and edge around it. He can be most stubborn at times"

Alsbet laughed a little at Failes' comments, she remembered when Perrin hardly had a temper, and yet this girl seemed to be able to set it off more often than not, not to mention her temper as well. It was hardly something to dwell on, she was here to learn how to behave, and learn she will. Nevertheless, no point in upsetting Faile over it, so she simply nodded and untied the reigns to free her from her awkward position.  
"Well, come along then child, there's much work yet to do today. I know you have a good hand for sewing and there's plenty of that to do, not to mention supper to be made. Well enough talk you'll see soon enough"

Faile tried very hard not to sigh in exasperation, she was never averse to working, she spent much time on her own while she was a Hunter for the Horn, and did her share while travelling with Perrin, but this was undignified! She started to seethe, listing off the things she would do to her husband as soon as she laid hands on him, all that was stopping her was the facade she had presented to those before her. She would not turn her horse and bolt like an over-eager cadet. Well, she wasn't going to let that stop her, her emotions were under her complete control, most of the time, and she wouldn't betray a thought if she could, not her anger, not how upset either. This would only further prove she didn't need to do this more than a few days, and she could be on her way.

As she let her horse follow Mistress Luhhan, guided by her knees, she let her mind wander back. Earlier while riding into the green she noted the other women who were in their own predicament, certainly akin to her own in a few ways, but, that small woman tied over her horse in such a manner with her companion doing nothing? That was certainly far worse than her position. The other group was what made her truly curious. An Aiel woman riding a horse with Elayne Trakand, of all people, tied to the pommel of her saddle no less! Accompanied by Min Farshaw, a friend of Perrins', and another woman, who looked strangely familiar, but was obviously Elaynes' Bodyguard.

There was most definitely a puzzle here, if only she could make sense of the pieces to put them into place.

* * *

Authors note: Apologies for the lateness, and more for the shortness, Faile is certainly a tough nut to crack when it comes to her persona, so blame that, and my forgetfulness, gotta keep track of the dozen things running around my head.  
Props to my Beta Archangel-dmd for putting up with me and the insanity, keep an eye out for his DBZ series of awesome. 


	5. Chapter 3: Dignitaries and Indignities

To far, much too far. Matrim had crossed a line. Tying her over her horse like a bolt of cloth! The sheer indignity of it all. She knew in part it was her fault. He was uneducated, so she had instructed him in the duties as the Prince of Ravens. In this position he was to be the first amongst the property owned by the Imperial Family, but not fully property himself. His duties however would be at her whim, so she gave them to him. That he would be the foremost among the Deathwatch Guard, the Supreme Commander of the Empires Armies, and her own chief bodyguard. Selucia would always be her shadow, but that illusion had to be maintained. He was to be the public vision of her protection, a role he took far too literally in this case.Tuon wanted to speak every curse she could think of, but she would not have her eyes lowered because of that lout. They had arrived in the city called Caemlyn to meet with the Dragon Reborn; there was reason to believe that he wanted to call a truce. She had formed a possible plan of capture, and force him to bow before her, she was the Empress after all, the prophecies called for him to bow before the crystal throne, which means he had to bow before her. Selucia had voiced concern of her safety, which prompted Matrim to make his sudden change. A thing she was sure he had premeditated.  
Selucia looked worried, but she shouldn't have. As the Prince of Ravens, Matrims' command were second only to hers, and when it came to her security, he out-ranked Selucias' own judgement, so she was not to be subject of any punishment. To make matters worse, she could not punish Matrim for this. Not out-rightly, to be seen at odds with her own Husband in public eye would cause possible questions of the stability of the Royal family, especially with the news that had arrived from Seandar. Nevertheless he would have to be suitably punished for this, especially for those cursed words. 

_"This is for your own good Tuon. I'm sending you home to my family, you'll be safe there. They'll show you how a wife is supposed to act."_

Those were the last words Matrim had whispered to her, wearing that thrice cursed grin of his. The one that always tempted her to smile the same way in kind like a foolish girl with her heart on her sleeve.  
Her heart? That thought always came to her at the most inconvenient moments. Her feelings towards Matrim. She knew he cared for her, and in kind, there was some small part of her that worried of and, admittedly, appreciate him, but that hardly was love. No, she completed the wedding vows because a _damane_ had read her future that it would happen and the omens that followed. There was his strange story about the Ealfinn and Aelfinn for his own reason behind it, such amusing lies. He could find any number of ways to surprise her, and make her laugh, and then there were his kisses. If she weren't already laid over her saddle, the very memory may have made her swoon. Ah, there was one punishment, he seemed to enjoy it as much as she did, denying it from him was a start, but she needed more to punish him with.

Their first meeting since parting at Molvaine Gap was expected, being the Lord General of The Dragon Reborns' armies, and her husband made him a more than obvious Liaison between both parties. She remembered him wearing a mischievous grin as he led her through the palace, a neutral ground. The country, Andor, while not under the rule of the Dragon, but a supporter that would ride to Tarmon Gai'don to face down the Dark one. If nothing else a noble enough distinction on the part of the Ruler. However if the ruler would resist the rule of the Dragon Reborn, then likely would they resist the Seanchan and that would prove troublesome. Nevertheless that was not a primary concern, the purpose of this meeting was a terms of a Truce, so Matrim explained. That the war to decide the ruler of the remnants of Hawkings' Kingdom would wait until after the Final Battle was fought. In part she agreed that it was a wise choice on the part of Rand al'Thor, there would be no point in the Return if it was to be lost in the grasp of friends of the Dark, and the much rumoured existence of the shadowspawn that existed here.

The meeting was never to be, as Selucia voiced concern for her safety to meet the Dragon Reborn, a man destined for madness and death. Matrim reacted badly to this which was quite admirable; his devotion to his Lord and friend, and certainly his loyalty was one of his better qualities. The ensuing argument was far from desirable however. It was then he revealed his true plan as they Entered the stables, and he voiced that his intent was then to send Tuon to a place far removed from the conflict to keep her safe, and ordering Selucias compliance in the matter. While Selucia was bound to the command from the Prince of Ravens concerning her safety, this did not mean Tuon herself did not fight back. The fact he had tied her so over Akein was a measure of his anger that he chose to try to repay his injury with insult. But those cursed words, he said them so softly, almost caressingly to her, in a way that made her knees weak, before they stepped through a hole in the air and came here to this place, and judging by the sun, they were a great distance away.

Akein came to a stop in front of a motherly woman with long, deep brown hair which was held by a single wrist-thick braid.  
"My my child, you'll need a sight better manner of dealing with my boy if he could get you tied to your horse in such a way." Natti said, trying to contain both a sigh, and a giggle. She didn't want to make the poor girl feel any more embarrassed over this than possible. But it was certainly a shock; the letter mentioned that her appearance and manner would be outlandish, but bald? She was aghast! However given the look the dark young woman was giving her as she stared up to her was more than obvious that she had no right to any hair at all let alone a braid! Well, a lesson in manners was needed, but there was no point in letting her stay like that. She had no intention of parading around with a young woman tied over her horse like this, her daughter-in-law least of all!  
"Come along you; help me get her off this." Natti indicated to Selucia, who was still mounted on Rosebud.  
Dismounting Selucia complied, she disliked this in great deal, but a command from the Prince of Ravens needed to be followed. She was to follow the instructions given to her by Her Highness, and those named Natti and Abell Cauthon. She was to do everything requested of her, but she was not allowed to let her Highness leave until His Highness came to collect her. However, if the Her Highness wished to order her death so she may leave freely, she would have to disregard it, in order to complete the command of the Prince of Ravens. At which time they were completed she would die in accordance with Her Highnesses wishes. She was not property, but a devoted subject of the Imperial family, and this truly was a myriad affair.

Natti untied the feet of the small woman, while her handmaid untied her hands. Helping her stand on the ground she offered her some support.  
"Are you alright my dear? Having been like that would have certainly affected you. If you need I can call the wisdom." She asked concernedly.  
Tuon shook her head slightly, "I will be fine"  
Natti smiled reassuringly, "Alright then, my name is Natti Cauthon, and it seems quite obvious you are my sons' wife Tuon, it's a pleasure to meet you"  
Tuon knew that the greater deal of people would be ignorant to her customs, but of all people Matrim should have informed these people of the proper way. She noted the indignity on Selucias' face, and quickly issued a command. DO NOTHING. No, this was not this womans' fault, it lay squarely at Matrims' feet and he would be the one to pay.  
"A pleasure to meet you as well Mistress Cauthon." Tuon said neutrally.  
"I feel I must apologise for my sons' actions towards you with this matter." Natti said with a sigh, "As our old wisdom Nynaeve used to say, that boy could cause trouble nailed up inside a barrel. I've broken more than a few switches over his backside, and I feel nothing will get through to that boy"  
At this Tuon smiled, the thought of Matrim sealed inside of a barrel sounded like something suitable as punishment. The added comment of the switch wasn't too bad either. Neither of which were wholly serious ideas of punishment, but amusing to think over all the same. Natti noted the sudden improvement in Tuons' demeanour, she did seem odd, but in time she'd learn, hopefully. For a time she was worried that her son may have married someone as irascible as himself.  
"Well come along now child, the house isn't too far from here, best to walk your horse for now. Certainly a fine animal." The older woman mentioned as they headed towards the Cauthon household.

Tuon recalled the memories of the conversations she had had with Matrim, the tales of his family, and his home. This reminded her suddenly of something which had been bothering her for a great deal of time, "Were you truly attacked by Trollocs?" Tuon queried.  
Natti frowned, "A shameful business that. My husband Abell can tell you a little more about it, nothing I quite like to recall." Natti pointed to the centre of the green where two banners stood. "It is fortunate that Lord Perrin returned with his Wife, the Lady Faile, to aid us. It was thanks to him we were able to fight back and win"  
Tuons' eyes widened a fraction, the wolfs head banner obviously that of the lords, but the other, the Red Eagle of Manetheren, finally the puzzle unravelled. Manetheren and The band of the Red Hand, Matrims' personal army, all of it was linked. She filed it away into her memory for another time. However, the next more startling fact were the skulls laid at the bottom of the poles. A Human skull with a muzzle of a bear, another With Horns like a ram. Those were certainly real. Unconsciously her left hand made the signal to ward off evil.  
"Nothing to dwell on child, as I said, terrible business it was." Natti said as soon as she noticed Tuon staring a little too intently at the Skulls. Lord Perrin demanded them all buried, but other young men put them there as a reminder of what they faced, and defeated, but none had the nerve to display the eye-less skull of the half-men. The very memory made her shiver.

They soon arrived at the house where a small child with her long hair tied in a ribbon was playing with a small doll under a tree that shaded the modest house and small stable next to it.  
"Eldrin." Natti called, "Fetch your father, that's a good girl"  
Eldrin stood up and brushed her skirts quickly, "Yes mama." she called back, and scurried off into the stables.  
"Matrim said he had two sisters." Tuon said, "Bodewhin is the older one"  
"Yes, but our Bode was chosen to go to the White Tower to become and Aes Sedai." Natti said with a touch of pride in her voice.  
Tuon was silent; it still amazed her how people reacted to _marath'damane_ on this side of the ocean. Proud to have their daughters and sisters to become Aes Sedai. In Seanchan, Matrim would never have even recognised that Bodewhin existed-. It was then her mind froze mid-thought. She had referred to a _marath'damane_ by their given name, and that she was still Matrims' blood. If Mistress Anan were still here and known, she would have shouted in triumph, that those who could channel were still humans was one discussion they had always had. Did she feel differently now because it was Matrims' sister? She banished the thought, and all related ones immediately, they were not for now.

The small girl, Eldrin, had returned with an elderly gentleman who looked all the world like Matrim. She decided that, if he lived long enough, Matrim would age well indeed. Upon laying eyes on her the man smiled at Tuon, it nearly made her breath catch, that same grin.  
"If you ever give over anything for that smile of his, he'll have enough confidence to try it again." Natti said sagely, as if reading Tuons very thoughts.  
Tuon returned to her stern outer appearance, fighting to keep a blush off of her own face.  
Abell gave a short bow, "A pleasure to meet you. My name is Abell Cauthon; I don't really feel as if I am inviting a guest, so, welcome home Tuon. I look forward getting to know you"  
Tuon smiled a little at the gracious welcome, "I thank you Master Cauthon. I look forward to the same thing. However, I am a little upset that my husband did not pay enough attention to learn his manners from you"  
Selucia laughed quietly at that particular remark, as did everyone else. Abell nodded slightly, still grinning, "Too true. Though he certainly paid attention enough to most things I taught him, this is indeed a fine animal"  
Tuon nodded, "It was of his choosing, how did you know"  
"Likely the lad would have had to find something this well to impress My Lady enough to marry him." He said in jest.  
Tuon simply smiled knowingly, and said nothing more. Abell nodded again and led Akein and Rosebud off. A moment later the noted the scrutiny being given to her by the child Eldrin who was simply looking up at her. The child was perhaps no older than nine, but It was annoying, possibly because of her appearance, which most people found strange.  
"You're Mats' wife?" She asked innocently.  
Tuon nodded, "Yes"  
"You're too pretty for him." She said with a smile.  
Tuon could only laugh openly at the remark, as did Selucia and Natti.

Perhaps, she thought, her time here would prove more interesting than originally thought. If interesting enough, perhaps it may redeem Matrim, in some small way.

* * *

**Authors Notes**:-  
I've had to take a few creative liberties with a few un-explained details such as the role of the Prince of Ravens, most of which are to further my own plots, but they'll lead to funnies, that I can promise. 

Props again to my Beta Archangel-dmd, why he puts up with me I'll never know, maybe hes as insane as I am.

Also, Yay Eldrin!


End file.
